


flowering.

by greywords



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywords/pseuds/greywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>flowers & flames ; they don't mix very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowering.

**Author's Note:**

> i am hashimada GARBAGE this was written at 2:25 am and not beta-read or anything
> 
> general warning for battlefield / war descriptions???
> 
> also somewhat canon compliant

_when I met you, flowers started growing in the darkest parts of my mind. - unknown._

* * *

 

 _what a strange boy_ , hashirama thinks when he first sees madara uchiha. the boy is skipping rocks alone, seeming more and more frustrated at the rocks skipped twice or so before sinking into the babbling depths of the river. he's no sensor, not like his brother, but he can feel madara's chakra from his hiding place; it swells and flickers, tasting the air like flames that suck in air to grow stronger, wilder, more dangerous.

he knows flames, knows their destruction. he's seen entire squadrons burned to nothing, smelled flesh and metal charred on the air across the battlefield. yet, he's drawn to madara like a moth to a candle.

like a string of fate pulled him, unwilling and enthusiastic.

* * *

madara is every bit the firecracker that his chakra points him out to be; he shrieks and screams and threatens to throw hashirama into the river less than five minutes after they've met one another. he flips between trying to throttle the life out of hashirama and holding him in one spot to prove himself better.

he acts unimpressed when hashirama makes his stone across the river to the other shore, but his dark eyes follows the senju boy's every movement, learning and filing away his stances for his own practice later. he's a scholar, a student who sits in rapt attention, and it's almost endearing to see.

the meeting is almost pleasant until the body in the river graces their presence and ruins the atmosphere. when madara doesn't seem surprised at the sight of death, hashirama feels something angry and twisted grow in him.

they are both children, and they know death like a brother. it feels wrong.

* * *

 

when hashirama appears at the riverside with dirt caked under his nails and smelling of the earth, madara sweeps up behind him smelling of smoke and flickering like fire. hashirama's face is wet with tears, and while madara's is dry, his voice cracks when he tells hashirama of his brothers, the ones he's consigned to the flames.

it's then they decide that they are one soul split into two, that their dreams overlap in too many ways to be coincidental, and they make an oath to change the world.

* * *

 

they sit together after training, their muscles aching, and stare out over the wide open forests. they have been the forests hashirama has called home his entire life; he could count every oak and maple between the mountain and the senju compound, and seeing them so...small from so high up makes him feel a little uneasy.

madara distracts him by talking about nothing, about the dreams, about his brothers. he and hashirama are truly one and the same, and hashirama has never felt more sure that he could trust someone outside of his own family.

when he exclaims that they should build their dream in the forest they stared over, madara looks surprised before he considers it and gives a small nod. he seems pleased with the idea and gives a grin to rival hashirama's.

when the smile lingers after madara looks away _( and hashirama does not )_ , hashirama feels something tight in his chest unfurl and fill him with warmth and his mind lingers on this flowering plant that his youngest brother had brought back to him one day; a large flower, with wide petals streaked with red and orange and yellow, looking like a flame made into a flower.

butsuma senju had said it was a bad omen, something like that growing on the senju lands, but hashirama thought it had been beautiful.

he feels madara's chakra flicker and the colors are the same: yellow into orange into red at the core.

he curls his fingers around madara's, and madara's lips are warm when hashirama pulls him close and kisses him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk i was itching for my Gays
> 
> small headcanons that are relevant: the uchiha dispose of their dead on pyres in times of war / before the village is founded.
> 
> there might???? be a sequel to this????


End file.
